villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jun Oda
Jun Oda is a major antagonist in the video game Yakuza 0. He is an employee of Tachibana Real Estate though secretly assists and leaks information about its operations to one of its rivals Keji Shibusawa. Biography Oda is first seen invading a cafe with some goons of Tachibana Real Estate to demand its owner pack up and leave the place. When the owner refuses Oda offers a large payment, though the owner keeps insisting he won't be leaving Oda adds more and more money to the bribe. When the owner still refuses Oda throws all the money at him and is confronted by Kiryu. Oda threatens the owner to leave and tells Kiryu to stop with his "fetish to play the hero" and then departs with his goons. After Kiryu defeats some men in the Champion District after they attacked him Oda arrives at the scene. Kiryu explains that he is going around town looking for information on Tachibana Real Estate as he was offered a place in the company by Tetsu Tachibana the CEO of the company. Oda phones Tachibana to check if this is true and then tells Kiryu to meet Tachibana in his house to ask about the company rather than ask around. When Kiryu arrives at Tachibana's house he is confronted by guards who say that Oda warned them Kiryu would come to steal from the building. They attack Kiryu though the latter defeats them in combat. Kiryu goes to see Tachibana though meets Oda instead. Oda says that he must test Kiryu to see if he can be an employee of Tachibana by fighting him. Kiryu defeats Oda and Tachibana appears and reveals that he desired Oda's approval before letting Kiryu into his company as Oda is as important "as a hand" to him. Oda tells Tachibana that based on their fight he approves Kiryu being taken into the organisation. Oda is assigned as a mentor to Kiryu within Tachibana Real Estate. He tells Kiryu to get proper worker's clothes and when Kiryu turns up to meet Oda he criticises his choice of clothing. He gives Kiryu specs and says that by putting them on any face can be turned into that of a "respectable civilian". Oda informs Kiryu that they have been assigned by Tachibana to free a man's home from a squatter. Kiryu and Oda enter a coffee shop where they plan to meet their client. Oda puts Kiryu through a bunch of tests to see how well he knows how to handle a buisiness meeting. When their client arrives Kiryu and Oda discuss the situation with him. They then make their way to confront the squatter. After requesting the squatter leave the premises and achieving nothing Kiryu and Oda leave the building themselves. They are then confronted by goons from the Dojima Family who reveal that they are being paid by the squatter to enforce his residence at the location. Kiryu and Oda fight the goons and defeat them. Upon seeing that the squatter witnessed the fight Oda warns the squatter to move out or be beaten up by Kiryu. After a days work Oda tells Kiryu to meet him at a local bar called Serena. When Kiryu arrives Oda does not turn up for a very long time. In the end Hiroki Awano and some his minions enter the building dragging Oda who has been severely beaten. After Kiryu and the goons go outside to fight things out and Kiryu prevails he returns to Serena to check on Oda and his oath brother Nishikiyama who was badly assaulted by Awano. When it is revealed that Awano threatened Kiryu to either hand over Tachibana or be hunted by the Dojima Family Oda begs Kiryu not to hand Tachibana in. Nishiki argues against this saying that if Kiryu doesn't he will be the one that dies. Oda asks to use a phone so that he may call Tachibana and get his help to figure out a way for neither Kiryu or Tachibana to die. When Oda is in call with Tachibana he warns him of Kiryu's circumstances and says that due to them they cannot trust him anymore. When Oda is finished on call Nishiki bellows at him. Later in the game Oda drives Kiryu to the Tojo Clan Headquarters where Tachibana is waiting with the acting chairman of the Yakuza to request he order the Dojima Family to stop their manhunt of Kiryu. During the negotiations Oda delivers a suitcase containing a large amount of wealth to the room. Tachibana offers the chairman the money in return for Kiryu's safety. When the chairman asks Tachibana why Kiryu means so much to him Tachibana says that Kiryu is a "true friend" and that that is hard to come by thus making Oda extremely jealous of Kiryu. When the deal is put in place the Tojo Clan Headquarter's goons attack Kiryu, Tachibana and Oda even though the deal was successful. The trio manage to leave the area in one peace. The three of them arrive in a place right by the ocean. When Tachibana reveals that the owner of the empty lot, a small patch of land in Kamurocho which Tachibana Real Estate are after is in the town of Sotenbori Kiryu and Oda decide to travel there and bring the owner back to Tachibana. Kiryu and Oda are told that when they arrive they must await a call from a man named Masaru Sera the patriach of a Tojo Clan family named the Nikkyo Consortium which is taking care of Makoto. Kiryu and Oda enter the back room of a video shop to await the call. Oda leaves Kiryu to wait on his own. Whilst in the room the owner of the video shop explains that Tachibana and Oda used to be part of a chinese mafia group in Sotenbori. Once Sera calls Kiryu and Oda make their way to the Roselia Grove to pick up Makoto Makimura, the owner of the empty lot. During the car journey back to Kamurocho the Shibusawa Family attack the trio in the car. Oda gives Kiryu a gun and tells him to protect the three of them from the attackers. After awhile Oda decides to take the car off the main road and steers into a warehouse. When inside Kiryu asks Makoto if she is ok to which the latter says she is. This enrages Oda who attempts to slap Makoto before Kiryu stops her. Oda gets very angry at this. He storms off. Oda returns with a gun and aggressively tells Kiryu he cannot let Makoto meet with Tachibana and so he will kill her and Kiryu himself. Oda grabs Makoto and holds his gun at her head. Makoto takes a knife out of her cane and stabs Oda in the leg. This causes Oda's gun shot to miss and Kiryu runs at Oda, snaps his arm causing the latter to drop his gun. Kiryu takes the gun and holds it at Oda. Makoto asks Kiryu to see if Oda has a bat tattoo. After confirming that he does Makoto gets nervous. Kiryu demands Oda to explain what is happening to which he reluctantly does so. Oda reveals that he was once apart of the chinese mafia group the owner of the video store told Kiryu about. He trapped Makoto in a cage and sold her to the Korean Mafia so that they may use her for violent sexual purposes. One day the mafia group was beaten up by Tachibana. Out of respect for the victor Oda begged him to become the new leader of their group, which Tachibana agreed to. One day when Makoto and her mother were on the news Tachibana called the mother "mother". Thus it was revealed that Tachibana and Makoto were siblings. In light of this Oda became very afraid that Tachibana would find out about what he did to his sister. In order to prevent this from happening Oda planned to kill Kiryu and Makoto. The warehouse is then invaded by the Shibusawa family. Oda gets Kiryu to give him the gun so that he may hold them back thus helping Kiryu and Makoto to escape. Upon discovering that Kiryu and Makoto did manage to escape Shibusawa shoots Oda dead. Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Envious Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Redeemed